She did what?
by Chante-chan
Summary: Kagome and Yusuke are best friends. What happens after she finds out that Inuyasha was sleeping with Kikyo? Story written for animeangel088. Happy belated B-Day!


"Yusuke!" Kagome called from her doorway. The young mans onyx head turned her way. He grinned cheekily and walked over to her in his slouched gait. He smiled as he heard her small utterance of 'show off' and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he leaned in.

"That's what friends are for, Kagome" He said, and ducked when she swung at him.

"Aw Kagome, you shouldn't swing on your friends." He said with a fake sad look.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of it all. Sure Yusuke was a bit brash, but he was a awesome dude. He was the best person to have in a fight. He always had her back, and the one time she got jumped, the first words out of his mouth were 'Whose ass am I kicking?'. He was her best friend and she was closer to him than anyone. She looked up at him while she was walking, and couldn't help the huge smile that split on her face. With him nothing was out of her reach.

As they got to the school, as always people parted and retreated to the the walls while only Inuyasha and Kikyo looked to her. She scowled at them and continued walking to her classes. Inuyasha was supposed to be her boyfriend, and yet he won't even talk to her whilst she is with Yusuke. It really hurt her feelings. She hated it when he talked to Kikyo, not because she was a controlling girlfriend or anything, but just that she didn't trust Kikyo. She was, well, the school whore. She fucked anything that moved, and lately she has stopped, which can only mean one thing. She is trying to get a date.

And the only man at school that she hasn't dated yet was, yep you guessed it, _her _boyfriend. Well him and Yusuke, but Yusuke refused many a girl who were prettier and better than Kinky hoe. So no worries there. But Kikyo was her cousin, and she was supposed to be 'nice' to her 'loving' cousin. And she would do that, but if that woman touched her boyfriend, it was on. And one of them would be leaving with no hands, that was for damn sure.

Yusuke looked down to his side, and cringed a bit when he felt a spark of angry energy beside him. Kagome had some spirit energies, and he needed to take her to Koenma, but he really didn't want her to know he was a spirit detective. It would put her in danger even more so than usual. But she also needed to know. He thought about Kikyo and Inuyasha, and he felt she should know about them too. But he again couldn't help but be quiet around her. He always felt the burn of wanting to tell her both of these things, but the words always died on his tongue. It was because she was always happy, and he wouldn't... couldn't put a damper on her happy and sunny day. He refused to ruin her day. But it came to his attention that if he didn't tell her soon, it could ruin more than her day, it could ruin her _life._

They parted ways to go to their first classes. Kagome had her first class with Inuyasha, and Yusuke had his first class with Kikyo. Kagome looked around her classroom, and couldn't believe it when she didn't see Inuyasha in the class. If Kikyo wasn't in Yusuke's class then Kagome knew what happened, didn't she? Kagome walked toward Yusuke and she could see that he was copying her step for step. Kagome looked into his eyes, the unasked question shown in her own irises. Yusuke frowned as he shook his head no, he could tell that there was going to be trouble in the next passing moments. But he wouldn't stop her from getting her revenge, no, he wouldn't deprive her of what she righteously deserved. Besides, Kikyo deserved what ever she got. She had taken more than one girls guy.

Kagome sighed as she saw the answer in his eyes. She rolled the same irises in annoyance when she thought of Inuyasha being with that bitch. Oh, she was going to have fun beating the caked on makeup that that hoe wore, she could count on that, and perhaps only that in her up coming fight. She nodded to Yusuke one time before she walked down the hall. She was going to fight her at school, something she was infamous for. She knew the principal on a first name basis. No one really knew about her past of fights except Yusuke, that was for sure.

She walked down the hall to her boyfriends locker. She smiled as she saw the look of fleeting guilt cross his face, if for but a brief moment. She moved so that the locker door separated her and him, and grinned as she leaned over the door slightly.

"Hey Inu. Anything new that you would like to tell me, _babe_?" Kagome asked as her mind supplied many, many ways to torture him when she was done with the bitch.

"Uh, no baby, not that I know of. How 'bout you?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice. Kagome's grin spread further.

"Well nothing too big, I'm going to fight Kikyo. Um, I got a-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What?!" He screamed.

Kagome smiled at the poor boy whom just stepped into her little trap.

"You heard me. Be sure to tell her that I want her to meet me in the parking lot during lunch. She should be familiar to the place where she works." Kagome smiled and waved as she walked away.

She went back to Yusuke and she couldn't help but wonder at his dumbfounded expression. What had he expected her to do? She smiled up at him and walked passed him to her next class. Yusuke scratched the back of his head an followed her into the class room.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCoOoCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Kikyo walked down the hall. Limping slightly. Inuyasha had been an excellent bed partner. She skipped first period to go to him, and, well, Fuck like a pair of rabbits. She smiled as she relived the fantasy that Inuyasha had thought up. He made it so that she was an dead priestess and he, a half demon. It was delicious and she couldn't help but smile at how naïve Kagome was. She would never suspect that she was fucking her boyfriend and it was even less likely that she would be able to do anything. No she had never heard of Kagome fighting, but she was the champ at her last school, she was the most feared person there. And no one was tougher than her. No one. So yes she was looking forward to her little 'fight' with the bitch. She would have fun slapping her till she spit blood. She smiled deviously and continued to her car. She needed a better suiting pair of shoes for her fight.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCoOoCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Kagome stood in the parking lot. She was waiting for the bitch to pull up in front of her. She was dressed in her same attire, except she changed out of her Puma's and into an older pair of Niki's. She smiled as Kikyo pulled up, her bitch posse in the car, hanging out of the side of the car, telling Kikyo to beat "' Her fugly ass"" Kagome just smiled more and stood proud. Kikyo stepped out of the car, talking trash and a load of bull shit, but Kagome smiled and simply lifter her hand. She did the sign for come closer bitch. Kikyo made to charge at Kagome, and with her bent down like that, Kagome stooped down, pulled back her arm, and slapped her across the face. Kikyo stumbled back, and fell against the car. Easing her hand up to touch her cheek, she felt her eyes widened when her hand came back with blood. By this point Kagome was jumping up and down, and was waiting for her to swing back on her. She was surprised when Kikyo stood and ran for her car door. She saw that no one was going to let the bitch in. In fact everyone in the car was either rolling up the windows, or going 'Naw bitch, she is after you, you on your own' and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Kikyo was looking at Kagome like death was staring at her.

But Inuyasha pulled up, on his motorcycle and beckoned Kikyo on. Kagome walked up to them and leaned over her legs.

"What? You two think that I wouldn't find out? I am not retarded, at least give me some credit. Inuyasha, I think it would be in your best interest to stop saying your with me. Have fun. You two deserve each other." Kagome said with a wave to them both, and turned around. She walked over to Yusuke, and walked back home.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCoOoCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Kagome smiled at Yusuke. She was sitting with him lying across her lap while they watched television. Her hands running through his hair as she softly scratched his head with her dull nails.

"Hey Kagome" Yusuke asked, turning his head up to look at her.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about what Inuyasha did to you. But I can make it better" Yusuke's voice dropped an octave.

"Really?" Kagome asked, leaning down until their faces nearly touched.

"Yea" Yusuke said before his lips touched her petal soft ones.

The kiss was filled with a passion that he didn't know, and her lips inspired a feeling in which he couldn't contain.

He leaned up and put his hand on the exposed area of the couch in between her legs. She gasped as his arm rubbed against her inner thighs. Her breath left her in a rush as his hand rubbed the exposed flesh on the vertex of her feminine core and her leg. She felt her gaze drawn up to look at his face, and she felt another sigh leave her when his face closed in on hers and his lips met hers in a blazing heat and fury that she felt herself gasp at the intensity of it all. During her gasp, she felt his tongue dart into her mouth, eliciting a smile from him. Kagome gasped as his hand traveled up further and touched and fiddled with the hem of hr panties. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never felt the feelings he inspired in her. She spent the night exploring the feelings in which he inspired in her. They were meant to be together.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the simplicity of the ending. I had a brain fart at the end, so yea... review!!!


End file.
